


Three of a kind

by aroseandapen



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Monica, Will, and Damien spend some time together. Damien and Monica might both be in love with Will... very much so.





	Three of a kind

Monica gasped lightly, pulling the book away from her face. Letting it dangle from one hand, she used her other to tap her knuckles against Will’s chest, which she current had her head pillowed on. “Hey Will, listen to this, this guy is  _exactly_  like you.”

She waited for the protest, the good-humored ‘what?  _how_?’ that he’d surely say. When she got no response, however, she frowned and turned her head. “Will?”

“Looks like he fell asleep,” Damien told her. His hand rested on Will’s head in his lap, his own book on the bed beside him.

“Oh.” Disappointed, Monica sat up, putting her book aside. She looked down at Will’s face, his features smoothed out with a peaceful sleep. The sight brought a smile to her face, her heart blooming with adoration for him.

Not that she’d  _tell him_  so, because he’d act ridiculous if she did, but still… She loved him, this boy who’d originally been an arranged engagement, but who won her heart anyway.

She glanced up at Damien, whose lips had curled into a soft smile as he gazed down at Will, fingers gently combing through his hair. Monica’s own smile grew into a grin. Damien, seemingly feeling her eyes on him, glanced up at her.

“What are you staring it?” he asked, on the defensive. Yet she could see the faint pink of a blush on his pale cheeks.

Giggling to herself, she decided not to mention it. “Nothing, just he looks really comfortable like that, doesn’t he?”

The fight faded from Damien’s features, and warmth took its place. He continued to stroke the sleeping boy’s head with a fondness that Monica had never seen him give anyone else. Maybe her, but even then she could tell that he favored Will above everyone. She couldn’t help but stare, the sight too rare and precious to avert her eyes.

“Yeah. I’m glad…” Damien spoke with a longing in his voice, which Monica understood. After all, she felt it too whenever she watched these two spending time together. Both were so important to her, she wanted to hold them close for an eternity.

He looked back to her and their eyes met. Monica felt her face warm at the contact, feeling like her heart was open and vulnerable under that soft, steady gaze.

“I’m going to get him a blanket!” she announced suddenly, clambering off of the bed.

Damien jumped, though not enough to jolt the boy in his lap, Monica noted. “Wait, why? There’s one right–.”

“We need a softer one than that, that one is no good. I’ll be right back! Take care of Will for me while I’m gone!”

Before Damien could point out that Monica could just ask a servant to bring a blanket to them, she rushed out of the room. The door closed shut behind her and silence fell over the room. He sighed at Monica’s impulsive nature, and went back to petting Will’s head.

As he did so, he noticed a twitch of Will’s mouth, the barest flutter of his eyelashes. He rolled his eyes, hard.

“So how long are you going to pretend to be asleep, Will?”

“Aww, what gave me away?” Will’s eyes fluttered open, and Damien found himself taken as always by his cheery gaze.

He responded by pinching Will’s cheek, earning a cry of protest. “Stupid, I know you better than anyone. You can’t fool me.”

“Ouch! Why are you pinching me?!” Yet despite the noise Will made, Damien knew he hadn’t hurt him. Especially considering he soon began to laugh, brushing away the offending fingers and capturing Damien’s hand so that he couldn’t attack him again.

“I swear, Will…” Damien averted his eyes, trying not to let on how his heart beat faster as Will held his hand.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I like you two fawning over me.” Will beamed his sunny smile, too bright to look directly at. “Monica really loves us, doesn’t she?”

“She loves you, you mean.”

Will shook his head. “You too,” he insisted, and gave Damien’s hand a squeeze. “We’ve known each other forever, there’s no way she doesn’t love you.”

Damien’s eyes flickered in his direction. “And you? Do you also love both of us?”

“Well…” Before he could answer, the sound of quickly approaching footsteps made both boys jump. “Oops, Monica’s coming back,” he whispered, and closed his eyes again just as the door swung open and Monica burst into the room.

“Ok!” she stage-whispered, holding up a bundle of the softest blanket he’d ever seen in his life. “I got the goods!”

She rejoined the boys on the bed, and draped the blanket over Will’s body, tugging it up so that it partially covered Damien’s legs as well. Damien covered his mouth with a hand so that she wouldn’t see his amused smile at the futility of the gesture.

“There, I think it’s a good time for a nap, don’t you?”

Damien watched Will’s face, but this time saw no signs of wakefulness there. He was a good actor, that was for sure. “Yeah. Sounds nice.”

Being curled next to the love of his life, even though he shared him with his best friend, always sounded nice. He laid back against the pillows, and Monica found a space at Will’s side. After a long silence broken by their breathing, Damien found himself dozing, and when he next woke he found their positions changed. Will lay between them, an arm curled around them both.

So he pressed his face closer to Will’s side and fell back asleep, the blanket covering all three of them. Will hadn’t answered his question earlier, but the knowing smile he’d had followed by the closeness of their nap together now said it all.


End file.
